Two Sides of Saint Coin
by LolthieFang
Summary: Siblings Alexandra and Matthew Moloney have been with the saints since the gang war that started in the row. Matthew being a real member and Alexandra being his 8 year old little sister that just watched their parents die right before her eyes and start living with the leaders of the saints family. As Alex put it there lives were never same again as the years will go by.
1. Chapter 1

-hey everyone before this starts, let me just note...if i got anything wrong x.x due to not playing the first two games in a long time sorry. The frist chapter is short due to x.x word being an ass

April 20 2006. Still water 2:01 am , Still-water suburbs, Moloney household-The row-

Alexandra lay alone in her bedroom. She wasn't up to sleeping nor was she up to eating earlier in the day. All she could do was think about the sounds coming from downtown and the slums. She knew this was not something a twelve-year-old should worrying about. In a few hours she need to get ready to go to school and not sleeping would not be the best way to start the day.

On the other side of the wall was her older brother Matthews room. It seemed the siblings were alike today. Matthew was sitting on his bed, his back proper up by his headboard. He knew what he had to do as he got out of his bed and knocked on Alexandra's wall.

"Hey...kid." he whispered.

Alexandra looked back at her wall that connected her room to her brothers,"What big head." she said with a giggle. As she laughed she heared the tone of his voice go down, something was wrong. "What, wrong big brother?" she asked and she stayed on her bed.

"I'm going out, I'll be back before 6 am...if I'm not back just tell the fooks I went to school early..okay?" he said as she could hear him grabbing his backpack and a pair of clean clothes.

"Bring me back a fickle bicthes burger on your way home with Johnny okay?"

"Alright. Now go back to sleep kid." After that he didn't say a word.

She stayed quit pretending to be asleep. Though she still could sleep and she didst fell like she wanted to do anything really. Her eyes just glazed at the window as the sound of her brothers opened. Then a grunt sound with the sound of a thud mixed in. He had jumped out of his window. She knew he did, her big brother wasn't quite skilled at doing this like trying to act like supper man of a video game character . But that was how her brother was. A dumb ass.

Turing on her CD player thinking it would help her go back to sleep. It didn't help the only music she owned was given o her by Aisha and Gate. All of it was rap... She turned the CD player off again and just layed back down on the bed and tried to think of trying to have a good day at school. Hoping nothing would happen today.

* * *

April 20 2006. Still water 2:30 am, Down Town-The Row-

Matthew walked down the side-walk that led into down held on the bag he brought with him as tight as he could. He hated coming out here. It wasnt the crazy people, well yeah it was the crazy people. He might have been a unspethitc sociopath but these people were worse. With the gang war that was going on he tried his best to stay out of it. It didn't help his friend live on part of the row were all of this was happen

"Johnny will owe me and Alexandra buggers after this shit." he said as he watches the streets ahead of him. He wasn't planing on getting into it with anyone tonight. Not gangs, not nut jobs, not even hookers. All he wanted to do was just to get to were ever the hell Johnny was staying this week and go home and get ready for school.

"Watches! I got watches hear!" he waved down Matt as he quickly walked past him,"Yo man want to buy a watch." he said with a smile showing off the Rolex's that were in a suite chase. "No thanks. man.I'm in a hurry. " he said counting to try to get away from what he though of a nut-job,"This shit cost you 600 dollars in the store." He grunted as he looked over at flipping him ,"I said no, now fuck off." He continued walk away as the screamed at him saying a few crush words back at him.

He continued to walked down the street watching the people around him once again. Pulling out his phone he quickly looked throw the messages johnny had sent. "Meet me at the usually meet up." That was it,"Just like you Johnny." he said as he put back his phone.

"Oh hell no!" someone screamed looking at a tag with the Rollerz tag on it.

"Man fuck the Rollerz." the man standing next to him said as he started to shacked a spare paint can and started to spray over it. As they started to spray over the tag the someone eels let a pissed off scream "Fuck what do you think your doing?!"

Mat just stood watching not wanting to get involved. So he just stoodded there and watched and listens as the two groups. As they fought he faintly realized what was going one"FUCK me" he said holding onto the bag. He was now in something he didn't want. He tried his best to voided there line of site as he stood against the wall with a hooker looking back at the fighting.

All the sounds came around him until a red car came and slammed into him. He lay there on the ground not sure what the hell was happening. All he knew he could hear the sound of guns and people dying. As his eyes opened he saw a tall thin black man wearing a yellow shirt stand in front of him holding a gun to his face. "Wrong time, wrong place dogg." Matthew closed his eyes as he prayed to good and hoped that Gat wouldn't find out.

Bang

Matthew opened his eyes and saw a person he didst expect. Julius Little. He had seen him in a few old photos of when his parents were teenagers.

"You alright playa." he said as he offender his hand to help Matthew.

He nodded, he couldn't speak though then pain from being slammed to the ground by that red car seemed to gotten to him. He toke Julius hand then was fainly back on his feet.

"Julius lets move."a young Irish man said wearing a black and purple tea. The man looked over at Julius and Matthew who was now relziing that his leg was now fucked up with him barley able to take a step with out screaming. He though to himself, **"Mom and Dad are going to kill me..."**

 **Bumm**

Matthew looked back to noticed that the car that had hit him was now ingolfted in a sea of fire. As qucik as it came it disappeared even faster.

Julius had Matt look at it as he help him down to the ground putting back to a wall,"That don't look so bad, you should be fine." he said. Matt looked over at the Irish guy again as Julius counted,"That's Troy. You can thank him later.

As the started talking about they need more members Matt stopped them by asking a question they weren't expecting."You know were I can find my friend Johnny Gat..I got some stuff for him."

Julius nooded and noticed the dulffie bag,"So your the friend hes been living on and off with?"Matt nooded staying quite after that."Well then I'll take the stuff to him not safe and something tell me you should be in a bed at home. But kid, the row's got a problem. Come to the church when you want to part of the solution." he said as he stood put and looked at troy then they booth disspared into the darkness of the night.

Matt moment slowly stood up and limped home trying to figuer out how the hell he was going to explaine the busted leg and a few tire marks on his clothes.

* * *

HI, i hope you liked the frist chapter x.x sorry for all the erros and what not.

For those who are worinder how the hell Alexandra play a part of it youll have to wait for a while.

My chacters backstory is that gat and him know each other, thats all you need to know for now


	2. Chapter 2

**For those who are not aware this is story that happends during the frist game all the way to gat out of hell. Why because i wanted people to watch them grow.**

 **Fyi i love gat XD**

* * *

Apirl 20 3:00 am The Row church.

Gat lay asleep on one to the couches in the church. He wore his typical purple sweatshirt. His eyes were hidden by his sunglasses. He let out a yawn as he rolled around the couch felling unease about something. He wasn't sure but he felt like he had forgotten something important. He deiced for now just to shrug it off. Whatever it was he would remember it sooner or later.

"GAT!"

Gat looked up seeing Julius was standing behind the couch glaring down at him. Gat looked at him not sure why the Bose was pissed at him."Something wrong Bose?" he asked Julius as he glanced down noticing that the Bose was holding a duffle bag,"Bose?"

Julius tossed the bag on the couch "You boy, could of gotten someone killed," he said as soon as it hit one of the cushion on the couch.

Gat sat there confessed as he watched Julius walk away. He looked down at the bag and gloped remember what he was spouse to do. He quickly stood up and looked over at Julius ,,"Is...is he okay." he said in a worried tone.

Julius nooded and walked off.

Gat sighed in relief as he laid back down on the couch while slowly put the duffle bag on the ground and started to think to himself while he let out a sigh. In the afternoon he'd go check up on Matt. He realy hoped nothing bad had happend.

-Not sorry its so short x.x i got lost and will post more in the next few days


End file.
